shrs_young_heroes_of_halcyonfandomcom-20200213-history
Glory Driver
A Belt used by Winter, to transform into the hero 'Ryder. '''While it is only a Prototype, It shows great power and potential in the hands of a hero who's willing to put in the time to master its capabilities. Abilities The Glory (or, ''Shining ''Driver) Envelopes the user in Light to form a perfectly fitted suit of Powerful, yet Light, Armor. This Armor Amplifies the users base Strength, Agility, and Durability (this being, mostly, from the armor), and Magical Aptitude. It's also been shown several times to have Scanners and a HUD allowing * The user to Zoom in to view greater distances * Detect Magical activity * Access Supported Communication Devices As of Issue #92 Chaos Rising, it was shown to be able to summon a being known as '''Dragon '''who is a Mechanical Dragon who guards the wearer. As shown in Issue #103 Pinched Nerve, The Device can interface with Magitech. The Premier ability, However, is the ability to access greater power through it's '''Card System '''The Belt can capture defeated/formless foes (Importantly: the Diabolical Machines of Absolute Zero), and turn them into Compatible Armors with their own Arrays of Abilities, Weapons, and So Forth based on the Foe. However, it should be noted using these cards, as well as the belt usual is a strain on the body to use. It takes time and practice to build up a tolerance to use. Cards with more '''Heat '''may have a chance to have the user Pass Out. Modifications It's current Wielder (Ryder) has made affiliations with Crystal Grimm, who's been known to confiscate the driver the belt from time to time for the purposes of giving it some upgrades, as well as tinkering with it on her spare time. Capabilities that have been added by Crystal Grimm and/or Winter * Jump Jets * Projected Forcefields * Modifying the Beam Sabre to become a Plasma Pistol when needed * Shining Blade Known Cards GENERAL Call Dragon A Card that when deployed calls upon '''Dragon. '... or, at the very least. One of the Dragons Exceed A Card that Overclocks the Belt's Systems, and Creates an Excess of Energy to allow the power to be diverted into big attacks TRANSFORMATIONS Horrid Technically the first time the belt has shown its true power, by capturing Horrid and generating a suit. Ryder has not used the Card, so its powers are Unkown Voice The first time this ability was used was to capture the voices possessing '''Salvation. '''The Suit has been described as having a Long Black Coat and equipped with a Large Red Plasma Sythe, presumably alongside powerful Psionic Abilities. It's lack of Use most likely Correlates to the fall of the Voices Leviathan Cyberchase Similar in Appearance to the Voice Armor, but instead with a blue-tinged coat and a circuitry design over it, equipped with an SMG-Like weapon, and the front of the helmet turning into a black screen over the whole face with digital lights indicating where the visor was. This Suit is able to enter the Cyber World and hack systems. The Cyber World has a distinct Tron Aesthetic. Ultra Tba Hevans-Piercing Tba ??? tba Dragon Ryder The Belt's Ace in the Hole, an incredibly powerful suit, that's use is only permitted by '''Dragon, '''as the card appears in the wearer's hand only when Dragon wills it. Dragon takes full control of the wearer and reaks havoc with incredibly high levels of power. Given the Belt's ability to Increase the Strength of the wearer, and Dragon possessing it, this creates a Phenomena known as '''Dead Heat '''in which the feedback loop of increasing power drives Dragon to Rampage after either 10 minutes have passed, or when the system '''Exceeds '''intended power.Category:Transformation Device